John Wong
Category:Protagonists John Wong is the secondary male protagonist of the Alternative Universe, Downtown Mesa series. He acts as a 'purger of all things weird' alongside Dave, but is also the lead guitarist for Hard Jamzzz Inc. and a waiter at Wok Diner. He and Dave are unofficial members of the VPT freelancer team. Personality Indisputably, John is the quietest and calmest out of anyone in the Alternative Universe. He is a man of few words and fewer emotions, remaining calm and collected at all times. The only time he shows serious emotion is when he performs vocals for Hard Jams Inc. - anywhere else, any anger or sadness he feels is very subdued. The couple of times John has had anger, however, were very pronounced and terrifying, belted out in explosive monologues. Even Fatima pissed herself. John is very humorous, but he speaks in such a deadpan manner the jokes are almost impossible to notice. He is very strong and a man who goes with the flow, no matter what the situation. He is also very sociable, though immature, like all guys are. Being in Hard Jamzzz Inc. and a 'protector of normality, purger of all things weird', John has multiple talents much like Dave, including art and weapon proficiency, but he is not very good with guns unlike Dave and Piratan. According to both Death the Kid and Dave, John apparently has a very large penis. (That said, neither of them have seen it: it occurred when Death the Kid was stating the asymmetrical flaws about David and John, stating that 'even their dicks were different sizes', implying John was huge: this was confirmed when Dave shouted 'Excuse me for being smaller than my partner!' It's unsure if this is true for Austin and Sam, their Regular Universe counterparts.) Appearance John will always have a short, brown haircut with the back and sides cut short so the bangs are swept to one side, in something of a neat yet jagged form. He is of Caucasian descent, but he apparently has a small amount of every ethnicity in his body, in particular Norwegian (which might explain his argument for Norwegian meatballs over Swedish ones). John is taller than Dave by a good two or three inches, well-toned, and thin. John is known for having scars running down various parts of his body, especially the chest and forearms, the latter of which is coated with them. John's preferred style of clothing is a simple collar shirt, usually blue or white, sometimes over a black t-shirt, with Rock and Republic jeans, and converse shoes. John has a Triforce necklace which he wears at all times. When dressing up for formal occasions, John puts on a regular black suit with a red collar shirt, black tie, and matching black shoes. Relationships Dave - John's best friend and fellow Purger of All Things Weird. The two have somewhat different personalities - whereas Dave is boisterous and impatient but very determined and hardworking, John is calm and phlegmatic but more laidback, if not a bit lazy. Having been with one another for seven years, the two are best friends. They fight extremely well together, to the point where their teamwork alone (and possession of insanely powerful weapons) beats villains.